


Squirting, Kisses, and I Love Yous

by Smiling_chestnutt



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best friends Rosé and Hoseok, Best friends Wendy Jimin and Lisa, College Setting, F/F, Fluff, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smut, Still bad at tagging, Understanding and communication because it’s important, i think I’m funny, no relationships between groups(ya nasties)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_chestnutt/pseuds/Smiling_chestnutt
Summary: Lisa and Rosé are really getting into it one night and Rosé really wants to take the lead instead of vice versa. Lisa is really here for that but she cuts it short due to how sensitive she is. They get help from friends on how to handle it and then go on a date and exchange some heartfelt words to each other.





	Squirting, Kisses, and I Love Yous

“Mm~~” Rosé moaned as Lisa slid her tongue into her mouth. Lisa began to nibble on her bottom lip, making Rosé’s breath hitch in her throat. “More.” She groaned as Lisa slipped her tongue into her mouth.

————-~~~~~~——————-

Lisa and Rosé had met at a cute little coffee shop in Seoul- well, really Rosé kind of stalked Lisa until Lisa asked her out. 

——~~~~———

“You keep staring at her and soon she’s going to notice.” The barista, and Rosé’s friend, Hoseok, chuckled while cleaning out a mug. Rosé jumped and blushed, realizing she had been caught.

“Fuck off, Jung, it’s not that easy. She’s just so cute! Like look at her, she’s perfect.” Rosé replied with a pout. She couldn’t help but admire the girl’s big eyes and pretty lips.

“Just go ask her out. You have actually been stalking her for like two weeks. Take the initiative and go get some!” Hoseok said patting Rosé on the shoulder.

“Oh? Like how you did with Yoongi?” Rosé replied with a smirk. Hoseok blushed and put his head down with a shy smile.

“Well I did eventually and now he’s my boyfriend so ha.” Hoseok said crossing his arms with a playful smirk. Hey, it’s not her fault she is so shy around cute girls. 

For their first date they went to the movies and then to a pizza restaurant after. They spent hours talking about everything: their hobbies, their majors and minors at school, and other nothings that just made them giggle. They had their first kiss when Rosé walked Lisa home and have been together for about two months since. Lisa was all soft kisses and shy smiles, and Rosé wanted to die. She could’ve never asked for a girlfriend so cute and pure. So man was she surprised at how bold Lisa was in the bedroom. Lisa always knew how to leave her wanting more. Her skin alone on Rosé’s making the older girl loose all self control. She begged and loved to submit, never once being left dissatisfied. But this time was different. This time Rosé maybe, kinda wants to wreck Lisa too.

————~~~~~————

“Wait, babe stop.” Rosé said softly against Lisa’s lips. Lisa pulled away, fingers leaving Rosé’s black hair. She looked worried, brow furrowing. Rosé kissed the crease away and felt Lisa relax in her arms.

“Don’t worry I’m fine, I just have something to ask you.” Rosé said quietly, offering Lisa a smile.

“I know how much you love to make me feel good and you know how much I love it too but...” she stopped and took a breath. “Can I- maybe- make you feel good this time?” She finished. 

Now Lisa was more than ready to let Rosé pleasure her but there was a small problem. Lisa was really sensitive, which resulted in her squirting- a lot. Now this is not at all uncommon for women to do. But it is a bit different for Lisa. She is so sensitive that she kinda, maybe passes out when she squirts. Every time, without fail, she is out cold- her orgasms always being very intense. She has never told anyone because she’s never really been with anyone. She doesn’t know how to tell Rosé. Fuck, she really doesn’t want to mess up what they have.

Rosé sees Lisa look off and stare at the ground and she thinks she may have gone too far.

“Hey, look at me. It’s ok if you don’t want to I’m not going to force you into anything, yeah?” Rosé says, snapping Lisa back to reality.

“Yeah, ok. I’m kinda tired so maybe we can do that another day? Can we just go to sleep now?” Lisa asked, her voice so small. Rosé thinks she’s really fucked up now, but she hides it and offers Lisa a smile and a peck. They cuddle up to each other and soon drift off.  
—————~~~~~~~—————

A couple days later Rosé is sitting in the campus cafeteria with Yoongi and Hoseok. 

“Hey Ro, something wrong?” Yoongi asked from across the table. Rosé turned her head and pouted. Yoongi chuckled and grabbed her hand.

“Come on, tell us what happened. Trouble in paradise?” He said, offering a reassuring smile.

“Ugh. I think I fucked up really badly. Like really badly.” She replied, pout never leaving her lips.

“Well we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what happened.” Hoseok cut in with a smile. She was grateful she had friends like them that she could tell anything too. 

“Yeah, ok I’ll tell you but...not here. Can we talk in the park?” She asked shyly. They both nodded and grabbed their things. Once they got to the park they sat down on a bench. Yoongi and Hoseok on either side of her.

“Ok, so Lisa and I were in bed and I asked her if I could make her feel good instead of vice versa.” She began. She may have suga coated it(*wink w0nk* 10/10 I know I’m edgy and relatable) but they got the idea.

“Mhmm, and what did she say?” Hoseok asked from her left side.

“She got quite and stared off. I told her we didn’t have to do anything and she agreed. Which was completely fine, but her voice got so small. I felt like I kicked a puppy. We haven’t been intimate since, which is also ok. It’s not all about sex but like, I-i love her ya know? And I just feel icky.” She finished, laying her head on Yoongi’s shoulder and sighing. Yoongi and Hoseok exchanged smiles and gave each other knowing glances.

“What did you say Rosie? Can you repeat that for me?” Yoongi asked from her right with a smirk.

“I said I l-love her...” she replied from his shoulder. She loved Lisa. She loved Lisa. Oh god, she loved Lisa so much it fucking hurt. She could feel her whole body flush as she came to the realization.

“Mhm. There it is.” Hoseok said. “Ok, so you love her. That means that you should go find her and, umm, do something nice for her to let her know how much you care and how she can talk to you. Take the time to ask her what happened- talk about it. You don’t want to feel shitty but you also don’t want her to feel shitty.” 

“Hm.” She thought, “that really isn’t such a bad idea.”

“Thank you guys so much!” She said, lifting her head off of Yoongi’s shoulder. “How do you know this stuff?” She asked.

“Took me forever to ask Hobi to bottom for me. I got really shy’n’shit and he thought I didn’t like him anymore. So I took him out and asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes. Obviously. We went back to my place and he asked me to fuck him so hard that he wouldn’t walk for a week. Let’s just say I delivered.” Yoongi said proudly.

“Ugh, god. Ok I could’ve done without the last part thanks.” She groaned and pretended to vomit. The fucker just laughed and winked at Hoseok, who blushed profusely. His laughter made Rosé laugh and then Hoseok was laughing too. Rosé thanked them again and they all went their separate ways to class.

————~~~~~~~~————

“I just don’t know how to apologize.” Lisa sighed, head resting on Jimin’s lap. 

“Well, you don’t have to apologize. Even though you haven’t told us why you dipped, I’m sure it’s not that bad. Rosé will understand.” Wendy said from the couch. 

Lisa had seen Rosé walking in the hall with Yoongi and Hoseok and made a B-line for the band room. She called Wendy and Jimin in her time of distress. If she didn’t know what to do, then her two best friends would.

“Once again, you don’t have too, but maybe we can help more if you just tell us. We have been friends forever and Jimin is a sinner so not a lot is surprising anymore.” Wendy said from the couch.

“I honestly just came her to have a good time and I’m feeling really attacked right now.” Jimin faked being hurt from his place on the floor. Wendy just rolled her eyes and continued.

“Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted,” she stuck her tongue out at jimin and began again, “We would never judge you and we are family. You can tell us anything.” She smiled and Lisa felt calm again. She sat up from jimin’s lap,

“Ok, so I already told you about how I chickened out before sex right?” She asked and they nodded. “Ok so I kinda chickened out because I’m like....ok really sensitive when it comes to that stuff. Like not emotionally- emotionally I’m all there and I really care about Rosé- but physically.”

“How sensitive....?” Jimin asked.

“Um...so sensitive I...”She took a deep breath,“squirtalotandpassoutafterIcum”. Wendy and Jimin shared confused looks and then turned to Lisa.

“Your going to have to slow down, Lisa.” Jimin said, offering a smile. “We are not going to judge you.” Lisa breathed in again and started over.

“Ok. So when I cum I kinda cum like a-a lot? And then I kinda maybe pass out after.....” Lisa said slowly, but barely above a whisper. Wendy and Jimin heard it though.

“Liz, that’s a completely normal thing to do. Sometimes people are just really sensitive- and that’s ok! You don’t have to be insecure or scared about it. Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us.” Wendy said,getting off the couch and onto the floor to hug Lisa.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve kinda done the same before....so I get where you’re coming from. No pun intended......” Jimin cut in, blush evident in his cheeks. Lisa and Wendy’s mouths dropped simultaneously.

“You have?” Lisa asked, shocked.

“Um yeah...Jungkook and Tae can be a little intense sometimes.” Jimin replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Damn.” Wendy replied, still taken aback.

“Yeah well anyway. Lisa. I just want you to know it’s ok and it’s not weird or outrageous.” Jimin cleared his throat and cut in. “But something tells me that’s not all you’re worried about?”

“Um.....like what happens after? It’s scary ya know? Being so vulnerable.” Lisa said back shyly.

“I know it is,” Jimin began, “but Rosé cares about you so much. She would never let anything happen to you.” He finished. “Like Yoongi and Hoseok are head over heels for each other, but you guys? Damn. That’s something else.”

“I second that. Look, Lisa, she really won’t let anything happen to you. You just got to tell her how you feel, yeah?” Wendy said, rubbing Lisa’s shoulder. She looked at Wendy and then back at Jimin and then smiled, pulling them in for a group hug.

“Thank you guys so much. You’re the best, I love you!” She said. 

They all enjoyed the hug for a while until Jimin flicked Wendy in the forehead and Lisa had to stop his murder. They love each other, they really do, but they might actually kill each other one day. And Lisa doesn’t know if she can stop it.

—————~~~~~~~—————

“Hey babe!” Rosé waved, making her way over to Lisa in the hall. 

“Hey!” Lisa replied, returning the smile. She held hands with with her girlfriend, interlocking their fingers as they walked to Rosé’s dorm.

“Dress nice, we are going somewhere special.” Rosé told Lisa as she headed to the bathroom to shower. Lisa was confused but nodded anyway and went to get dressed. She picked out her champagne slip dress with strappy black heels. She topped it off with her brown hair in a high ponytail and a couple silver chokers to complete the look. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt confident in what she was wearing. And before she could even try to change her mind, Rosé stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red, sequin dress with her black hair parted to the side. She had dangly earrings on and some soft makeup. All topped off with black thigh high heels. She looked stunning.

“Wow.” Lisa said, a bit breathless.

“Wow yourself.” Rosé replied with a shy smile. They grabbed their purses and headed to the car.

—————~~~~~~~~~——————

“So are you going to tell me where you are taking me, or am I your hostage for tonight?” Lisa asked. Rosé chuckled, turned her head, and winked. Lisa felt her legs go to jelly. Luckily they were in the car, or Lisa would have collapsed. 

All Lisa could really see was a lit(stop, I know what you’re doing)balcony with a white railing on the roof. She took a deep breath and smiled. They walked into the restaurant and were immediately shown the elevator. Lisa looked at Rosé but Rosé just smirked and shrugged as if she didn’t know what was going on. They reached the roof and the sight was breathtaking. You could see so much of Seoul from up there: the lights, the cars, the people. It was perfect. 

They ate in silence for a while, bad jokes and giggles here and there. Then they got to dessert and Rosé thought- hey-might as well bite the bullet huh?

“I love you.” She said. Lisa almost choked on her food. Fortunately, she was able to handle herself. Rosé continued, “I love you so much and I’m really sorry if I messed things up. I care about you a lot and I know we haven’t been together for a long time but I really like you and I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I didn’t mean to make you feel so uncomfortable and-“ but she was cut off by Lisa reaching across the table to kiss her.

“I love you too.” Lisa said as she pulled away. And I owe you an explanation as to why I chickened out. I’m really sensitive when it comes to that stuff, not like emotionally but...physically.” Lisa started. Rosé raised and eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion. Lisa took a deep breath and continued, “When I cum I kinda cum a-a lot. And it gets really intense so I kinda pass out after.” She finished and let out a breath. “I want more than anything for you to make me feel good but I’m kinda, scared I guess? Like I’m kinda insecure about it if that makes sense? So um, yeah, that’s why I wanted to stop that night...” Lisa trailed off, looking out at the view instead of in the Rosé’s eyes.

“Babe, it’s ok. I will be there with you every step of the way, yeah? I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?” Rosé asked, her tone caring but firm.

“Yes. I do.” Lisa replied. They both smiled and held hands across the table, linking their fingers together.

—————~~~~~~~~——————

The tension in the car was so thicc(I hate myself) that Rosé could barely see the fucking road. The restaurant wasn’t too far from the campus so all they had to do was be patient. Once Rosé unlocked the door and set their purses down, Lisa’s lips were on hers. Lisa kissed Rosé as if it were her oxygen. They began to undress- only separating so Rosé could unzip her dress and grab a towel for what was about to happen- then their lips were connected again and man did it feel good. They reached the bed, fully naked now. Lisa pulled Rosé on top of her and nibbled on her bottom lip. Rosé got the message and let Lisa in. She sucked on Lisa’s tongue like she knew Lisa liked and Lisa felt like she was going to explode.

“Mm, b-babe. Please I need it. Need you to m-make me cum.” Lisa moaned. The dirty talk alone almost made Rosé lose it. 

“Ok, lay down for me, baby.” She replied. Lisa did as she was told and Rosé went to work. 

She started by kissing Lisa’s lips, then her neck- leaving a decently sized hickey. Her minstrations all being very slowly and light except for that.Then she finally moved down to nip at Lisa’s nipples. 

“Ah~ fuck don’t stop. M-more.” Lisa whined. Her whole body felt hot and all she could think was Rosé Rosé Rosé. Who must have sensed Lisa’s need and began to suck on the girl’s nipples- **hard**.

“Unhg....fuck Rosie.” Lisa said, body responding positively to Rosé’s ministrations. Rosé trailed kisses back up to her girlfriend’s face and kissed her cheek.

“Spread those legs for me baby.” Rosé said lowly in Lisa’s ear. Lisa moaned and spread her legs. Rosé wishes she could say she didn’t moan at the sight but she doesn’t normally lie. Lisa was so fucking wet, and Rosé felt like she was on fire.

She started off with one finger and Lisa’s breath hitched in her throat. It had been too fucking long.

After working her open with one finger after a while, she added a second. Lisa almost screamed. 

“Shh, baby it’s ok. I got you.” Rosé cooed. Rosé sped up her fingers and moved between Lisa’s legs to get a better angle. She grabbed one of Lisa’s legs and pulled it up to the girl’s ear, almost bending her in half.

Lisa groaned at the deeper angle. “So good, so good, baby. Keep going, more~.”

Rosé picked up the pace and added a third finger into Lisa. She then took her thumb and rubbed it gently on Lisa’s clit. Not adding to much pressure, but just enough to know it’s there. Lisa’s mouth fell open in a silent cry. Rosé added more pressure and began to thrust deeper and harder. 

“So pretty babe. Look at you, clenching around my fingers so well. You’re so tight, so fucking wet.” Rosé whispered into Lisa’s ear. Rosé knew that dirty talk made Lisa weak and was definitely using that to her advantage. The rubber band in Lisa’s gut started to stretch and she knew she was close.

“Close b-baby so close. Wanna cum, make me cum.” Lisa babbled into the air. Rosé started to suck on Lisa’s nipples as she added a forth finger inside her. Lisa could feel the heat pooling in her stomach. Rosé sped up her thrusting and put more pressure on Lisa’s clit.

“Oh my god. Oh my god I’m going to cum! Ah~~” Lisa moaned loudly.

“Cum for me babe, cum for me. So pretty, so hot.” Rosé whispered thrusting at an unforgiving pace.

“I’m cumming, oh my goD IM CUMMING AHH!” Lisa yelled as she reached her climax. Rosé watched as Lisa’s eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body begin to shake. 

Rosé felt the wetness on her hand and- damn, Lisa was not kidding about a lot of cum. She held Lisa through the whole thing and kissed any area she could reach as Lisa came down from her high. 

“So good, Lisa, you did so well for me. Love you so much.” Rosé whispered. Lisa didn’t move, but her breathing was even. 

“Lisa, honey, are you ok?” Rosé asked. But she received no response. She pecked Lisa’s cheek and chuckled. Lisa was out. She then headed to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. After cleaning her girlfriend up, Rosé put away the cloth and changed into her pajamas. 

She even put Lisa in some, careful not to move her too much at first but then giving up when she realized it didn’t matter. Lisa was actually out cold and Rosé was proud that she made Lisa cum that hard, but also a little worried she killed her girlfriend. Luckily, the little snores that she heard soon after calmed her nerves and eased her mind.

“Good night babe.” Rosé whispered to her girlfriend. Who whined a bit in response. Rosé cuddled Lisa into her arms and drifted off to sleep.

————~~~~~~————  
“So.......how was it?” Wendy asked Rosé from behind her book. Rose blushed and whispered a reply.

“Really great. I got a bit scared because I actually thought she died but then she snored so it was fine.” Rosé replied with a smile on her lips. Wendy reached over the table to high five her and stood up- packing her things to leave. They walked from the library to the cafeteria where they met the rest of their friends for lunch. Rosé saw the hickey on Lisa’s neck before she saw anything else, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she remembered the night before. 

“Hey guys.” Wendy said, waving to everyone and flipping Jimin off. Which made Jungkook and Taehyung giggle and Jimin whine. Wendy then blew a kiss in his direction accompanied with a finger heart and sat down next to her girlfriend, Irene, who’s face was buried in a book.

“Hey!” Jimin exclaimed, hitting Jungkook in the shoulder and Taehyung in the thigh. You are my boyfriends, why are you laughing at my pain?” Jimin pouted. 

“Because it’s funny and you’re cute when you pout.” Jungkook replied pecking jimin on the cheek. Which made Jimin blush and Tae giggle, who leant over and put his arm around jimin’s waist.

“Hey Ro, hey Wendy.” Yoongi greeted from Hoseok’s side. 

“Hey guys!” Rosé greeted back, sitting next to Lisa. “And hello to you.” She smirked, looking at Lisa, who gave her a kiss on her lips.

“Get a room for fucks sake.” Hoseok groaned, but threw a smile her way.

“Oh don’t worry, we did.” Rosé replied with an over-exaggerated wink and finger guns. The collective groan she received from her friends made them all start laughing. She looked over at Lisa and snaked an arm around her waist to pull her closer. 

After they were all finished eating, they packed their bags and said their goodbyes. Rosé put her arm around Lisa’s hand and winked at her, then moving it down to her butt. Lisa giggled and Hoseok gagged. Rosé blew him a kiss with a smirk and pulled Lisa off to her dorm. They had things to do...

**Author's Note:**

> Another BlackPink fic YAY! Once again there may be some typos, I wrote this a while ago and I’m lazy. I don’t know how to summarize so sorry for that and I hope you enjoyed! LiChaeng is precious and must be protected. You also don’t see many idols of the opposite sex being friends and JUST FRIENDS so I came to save the day. I’m really proud of this fic so tell me what you like and what you didn’t! And if anyone knows how I’m supposed to crop a profile picture please share I’m really slow.


End file.
